


Why Me?

by SammyKori



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: <~>, Abuse, Angst, Bad Parenting, Bill has a secret, Bill is nice on the inside, Bill needs a hug, Bullying, But He Gets Better, Dip knows ;), Dip needs a hug, High School AU, Homophobia, I am so sorry, Letters, M/M, Mabel is the best, Nerd!Dipper, Non-binary character, Protective!Mabel, Suicidal Thoughts/Actions, Swearing, Wow I'm a terrible person, aka i have no idea what i'm doing, bill talks to himself, bully!Bill, dont worry!!! It'll all be fine!, first GF fic, hes so smol, ill add tags as I go along!, im so sorry, im sorry, kind of insane Cipher, little bit of sad Dip, little bit of self harm, ok I lie a lot of gay, schizophrenic!Bill, there is a little gay..., worried!Dipper, wow this is getting darker and darker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyKori/pseuds/SammyKori
Summary: Dipper Pines is just a Chem loving, mystery fanatic who was trying to listen to an inspiring song. Needless to say, the simple action doesn't go as planned, and he suddenly has a target on his back for the schools biggest meanies, again!While the practically insane Bill Cipher is the leader of the most notorious group in the school, the Dimensioners. But Bill has a secrect, and one little burnet investigator might just to happen to loosen his tongue.





	1. The Beginnings???

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Game Boy and Play Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867615) by [SinTheSlinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinTheSlinky/pseuds/SinTheSlinky). 



> Why hello there fellow Hell Dwellers! I've been on this website for a while and I've finally decided to actually post something!  
> (Bill-wow, you were sure taking your sweet time, fleshbag  
> Sammy-Shut up! I'm trying to do something!)  
> Aaaaanyway, this is the first thing I've posted on AO3, and can I say that the format on this compared to FanFiction.net is literally heavenly!!! Honestly it's so easy to use, I love it!!!  
> So this should be good! I hope y'all enjoy!!!  
> PS, The song at the beginning is called, Everyone is Gay by A Great Big World, it's a good song.  
> Also this fic was inspired by a another one by SinTheSlinky called, Game boy and Play boy. It's good! And if you want another good school AU then I suggest going to check it out!  
> K, I'll stop talking. See ya at the end!!!

''Cause we're all somewhere in the middle! We're all just lookin' for love to change the world, but if the world stops spinnin' tomorrow, we can't keep running away from who we are-'

"What'cha listenin' to?" There was a sudden voice that broke through Dippers ear budded world, and a heavy weight pressed itself against his shoulders.

He startled from the abrupt close proximity from another being, but relaxed as soon as he saw who it was.

Mabel.

His intense, yet oddly calming sister. Sometimes he wondered how they had shared the same womb. She being energetic, loud and overall the most optimistic/a glass is always full depending how you look at it, type of person. While he was a paranoid little ball of stress, worrying about that weird looking tree outside the classroom, it really looks like the summerween trick-

"Hello, kchzt, hello! kchzt, hello, this is earth, kchzt, earth to the Big Dipper? Kchzt, are you there, over." Mabel blocked his field of vision of the outside, talking into her sweater as she was conveniently wearing her walkie talkie depicted one.

"Hm, what?" Dipper paused his song and pulled out his ear buds, resting them on the table. Then looking up at his sister, giving the ball of energy his undivided attention.

She giggled at him, "Wow Dip, you've been really out of it lately," and poked him in the shoulder.

"Have not!" He opposed, "jus-just tired."

Mabel rolled her eyes, in an unbelieving manner, "Sure Dipper."

They stayed silent for a beat of a second before Dipper broke the silence, "What did you ask?" He should really take, "curiosity killed the cat" to heart one of these days, but alas, he won't.

"What were you listening to?" She repeated, smiling as always.

"Um, I-I, don't kn-" Dipper hated that he stuttered when ever he had to think on his toes and he was a little embarrassed about this whole thing. But he was thankfully terrified that he was cut off by Mabel's amused laugh.

"Oh now I have to know little Dip!" She quickly snatched his ear buds and phone where they rested peacefully on the table and hit the quick play thing on the wire.

Dipper protested and stood up, trying to grab it back feeling his cheeks grow a little hot. But he was stopped all to soon by Mabel's hand on his chest holding him back at arms length.

Dipper could only watch in horror as his sisters smile became impossibly large; and it kept growing until it practically took up half of her face.

"Ugh," Dipper sunk back into his chair and pointedly banged his head on the desk, determined not to look at anything; or anyone for this matter.

"Aw!" He heard Mabel squeal, and that was his cue to pull the hood of his navy blue sweater over his head and tighten the strings until only his nose was able to touch the desk.

'Why can't the, "I don't see you so you can't see me," thing really exist?' He internally questioned himself.

"Lighten up bro-bro!" Mabel playfully punched his shoulder, "I love this song! It's so upbeat and happy!" She started tapping her foot to the rythme, still goofily smiling at her brothers song choice.

"Yeah, yeah, now can I please have my phone back?" He extended his hand towards her general direction, head still on the table as if protected by the warmth of the hoodie.

"Okaaaayyy," she gave a long sigh, and Dipper felt the weight of his phone and ear buds press against his hand; transferring them quickly into one of his hoodies pockets.

"Well," Mabel continued, back to her light toned of voice, "I'm going to go back to my table and listen to that song now! See ya bro-bro!" And with that, he heard giggling and skipping foot steps fade away from him.

Dipper didn't move for a while, deciding that the desk was actually a pretty comfortable place to fall asleep. He had been up late (well, lat-er) last night working on a project for Applied Physics. It is a course where you take your English and Physics courses in a single block and flip-flop between the subjects. But the best thing about it was that all of the books you read were somehow Si-if related. None of that Shakespeare or annotating stuff that is literally useless, unless you're going to get an English degree. Which Dipper was thinking about due to the fact that he would have to present his supernatural findings to the public somehow. But he supposed that that was one of the few things that he could push aside for his future self to figure out.

As usual, Dipper was too deep in his thoughts (and his hoodie) to notice someone had sat themselves in the chair beside him, and the next thing he knew, his phone was once again being snatched by light fingers.

"Hey!" He protested and tried to untangle his face from the hood to see what the thief was trying to pull on him.

But by then it was too late. By that time he was able to nothing, the damage was already done.

Dipper stared, horrified, at a meaty, burnet boy who goes by the name, "Teeth," because he had knocked some ones tooth out during a fight.

The instant Teeth shoved an ear bud in, he hit the quick play.

Dipper couldn't move, he was frozen in shock and the mounting pressure of fear wasn't helping his immobility either.

So he watched as Teeth's face opened in surprise which then quickly curled into disgust as he stared Dipper in the eyes,

"You're gay," it wasn't a question.

And that's when Dippers peaceful life turned to shit, real quick.


	2. Well isn't that Interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!! How are y'all doing?  
> I'm doing fine if any of you are wondering  
> Bill: No one asked you  
> Sammy: Shhhhhhhhh, and that's ok  
> I am trying to get a chapter up a week, buuuuut we'll just have to see how that goes, so I'm not promising anything.  
> This one is a little longer then the last one so I hope that all of you lovely people are content with the chapter size.  
> Anyway I'll get out of you're hair! Enjoy!!!

"You're gay," he more insisted then questioned.

The words started to rattle around in his head making him dizzy and the blood instantly drained from his face, "I- yah, what?! I don't know what you're talking about!" He said dumbly.

A wicked grin suddenly took up Teeth's entire face, (guess that's another reason why they call him Teeth, Dipper absently thought) and he roughly shoved Dippers phone into his stomach causing him to doubled over a little.

"See ya later, you _queer_ ," he almost snarled as if the word on his tongue was making him feel sick.

_Well, my life is over!_ Dipper thought "positively." _God, why me? I must have something against him for my life to be screwed over so royally._

That's when Teeth turned his back on him and started to briskly weave through the desks towards the door.

_Whys he going to the door?_ Dipper managed to think through his battle field that served for his mind, _class is just about to sta-_

Everything seemed to freeze.

Nothing moved.

He quickly sat down in his chair to prevent from passing out face first on the floor in only second block.  
_He's going to tell Bill,_ Dipper paled even more if that was possible.

~~~~~~~

"Hahhh," Bill Cipher sighed happily as he shoved some 9th graders books to the floor. They quickly scrambled to pick them up and scurried off with not so much as a complaint, they knew better then to talk back to the Bill Cipher.

He, of course, thought that this was all incredibly amusing and chuckled darkly at their actions.

Yes, Bill Cipher was defiantly on top of the metaphorical food chain that was high school. He loved messing with people and seeing how they slowly slipped away from society.

Bill, was a... weird person, (if you even wanted to call him that) his ideals have always been questionable and no one really knew why. Everyone thought his brain was unhinged in some way, shape or form, but he in fact got some of the best grades in the school. Some thought he cheated, others thought his parents had something to do with it and there was the portion of people who just decided to stay out of this Cipher business; which in truth was the best way to go about things. But even when his cronies asked him about it all he did was chuckle and tell them that he was "all knowing," and to stop bugging him about it.

These meat sacks are so fun to play with, Bill widely grinned, practically skipped down the hall towards social studies.

"Bill!" He heard from behind him, he didn't turn and kept on going down the hall. _They'll catch up eventually if they want to tell me something,_ he thought.

That they did, but they were panting a little as if they've been running around for a bit.

"Decided to take a little jog before class?" Bill teased Teeth.

Teeth scowled at the comment but knew better then to retort. So instead he said, "I found out something interesting that you might want to know." He said cryptically.

"Well then, spit it out," Bill responded curtly.

"You know that quiet kid in your math class? The one who always wears that blue hat?"

"Pine tree?" Bill looked at Teeth now, interested as to why the seemingly mute kid was brought up in conversation.

"Yeah, sure," Teeth wasn't sure, Bill had a nick name for everyone in the school and it was hard to keep track, "anyways, the kid has a secret."

"What have I told you about baiting?" Bill sang darkly. He can be patient when he wants to be, but when people are trying to hook him onto a bait filled hook like he was a dumb fish really got on his nerves.

"Fine, the kids gay," Teeth finally relented, grinning his signature grin.

"What?" Bills composer almost broke for a second as the words sunk in, _you've got to be fucking kidding me._

"Yeah! He was listening to this song and when I asked him, he was defiantly lying when he said he wasn't, such a bad liar," one of the only reasons why Bill kept Teeth in his group was his facial reading skills. The kid was just as good as Bill, so naturally he had to be in the group.

Bill was silent for a second, he knew what he had to do after school to keep up his image, and it strangely intrigued him on what the outcome will be.

So a malicious grin formed on his face as he kept walking to class, "Well, isn't that interesting," he said just loud enough for Teeth to hear it.

_This is going to be fun,_ Bill thought.

~~~~~~~

Dipper had stressed all day. He couldn't even focus on what his Chemistry teacher was saying, and he loved chem. His mind kept going back to those words Teeth had seethed at him that morning, "you're gay," and it wasn't just the words that terrified him, it was the actions would be set to roll because of them. And Dipper was mortified.

His whole body held onto the constant shivers running up his spine from the scenarios he was playing in his head; causing his whole body to hold an almost un-noticeable tremble.

Dipper had given up on trying to take notes on the class due to his twitching hand. And instead use it was an opportunity to draw some vague monsters that he has come across in the woods.

Dipper didn't even know it was the end of the day until his Chemistry teacher came up behind him.

"What are you drawing?" They asked.

Dipper would have fallen out of his desk if it wasn't for the metal bar between the chair and the wooden surface; that doesn't mean that he didn't jump… a lot.

The teacher, Mx Auburn, was a kind soul and always wanted to help students. So, when they saw Dipper react so jumpy just by asking a question, they became suspicious, and worried.

"Is everything alright Dipper? You usually are so adamant about my class, you seem distracted today."

Dippers eyes widen in the realization that of course Mx Auburn would notice, and he mentally banged his head against the desk.

"Yes I'm fine," Dipper spoke fast as he rose from the desk and quickly started shoving his drawing supplies back into his backpack.

Mx Auburn quickly put their hand on Dipper shoulder forcing him to look them in the eyes.

They knew that this school had a bullying problem, they'd been a victim of it themselves for the first couple of years at the school. Mx Auburn knew all to well the signs of when a student was worried about what they were going to find when they stepped out of the classroom, and Dipper was a prime example.

"Dipper," they started, "you know you can talk to me. I'm not just a teacher you know, I've been through this hell at one point and I can give you, and anyone for that matter, advice so you can avoid some of the flames."

Dipper was silent again, looking at where his teachers hand was rested on his shoulder, reassuringly.

"Thank you, Mx Auburn, but I think I'm ok," Dipper finally looked them in the eyes and tried to offer a convincing smile.

Obviously not satisfied with the answer, they were about to press but thought better if it. If Dipper thought he could handle himself, then he could.

Mx Auburn patted his shoulder a few times before heading off to their desk to grab some printed notes of the class. (Thank the gods that they decided to bring their own printer for emergencies) Then striding back over to Dipper and handed him the notes,

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that," Dipper took them.

"Of course I did, can't have the great Dipper Pines failing my course because of one missed class," they joked.

"Oh haha Mx Auburn very funny," Dipper always missed classes because sometimes his "quick" saunters into the woods became Daedalus' labyrinth trying to find his way back to town.

He zipped up his backpack and flung it onto his shoulders.

"Thank you Mx Auburn, I'll see you tomorrow," Dipper quickly walked towards the door.

"See ya!" They answered, "oh, and Dipper?"

"Yes?" Dipper turned to face them, who was now sitting down at their desk.

"Promise me that you'll be careful."

Dipper paused for a moment, not wanting to say the wrong thing, "I will be careful, don't worry," and he disappeared outside the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that! I hope you guys like my rendition of the characters so far. (I swear I will make Dipper better but he's just going to be a little shy for now)  
> And my OC (Mx Auburn is the teacher I wish I had) is going to be a reoccurring character but won't play a huge role; they're one of Dippers safety nets to fall on if (when) he needs it.  
> So I hope all of you enjoyed the newest chapter! I'll see y'all next week!!! (Hopefully)


	3. Graph Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there once again fellow kin! This chapter is shorter...  
> Bill: you've been gone for two weeks and you have this to show for it?!  
> Sammy: yeah, yeah I know already  
> But seriously im sorry for missing last week update it just didn't happen. (school is literally death right now) But I'm on break right now!!! So I'm going to try and get a head of things and write a few chapters.  
> Anyway, I'll get out of your face, see y'all next week!

The hallways were crowded as always and today Dipper was ultra aware of it. The bustling and shoving was really starting to put him over the edge.

He managed to reach his locker without any trouble, which surprised him to be honest. His fingers started to fiddle with the lock and had almost opened it when-

"BOO!!!" Someone jumped onto Dippers back.

The terrified cry that escaped Dipper managed to turn a few heads to look at him oddly.

"Jesus Chr-" he started.

"Nope!" Mabel clamped her hand over his mouth, still clinging to his back, "my ears will explode with sparkles if my bro-bro swears!" She jumped off of Dippers back and squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears, scrunching her face in a very Mabel way.

Dipper couldn't help but smile at the scene, "Dont worry, your ears are safe."  
 _For now_

"That's great!" She beamed and started bouncing on the balls of her feet.

 _I wish I had that much energy_ , Dipper caught himself thinking as he turned back to his locker.

"Sooooo, how was your day?" Mabel asked.

Dipper stiffened a little at the question, _should I tell her? No not until I assess the situation a bit more,_ he decided.

"It was good Mabel, how was yours?" He mentally patted himself of the back for not stammering.

"Well, in my first block there were these guy-" she continued on talking about how someone did something, but Dippers was only half listening. _What am I going to do?_

His lock finally released and he opened the locker to drop off his many Chemistry text books.

He was about to close it when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Dipper looked at the new piece of paper at the bottom of his locker and cautiously picked it up.

"What's that Dip?" Mabel reached for it, but he managed to tear it away out of her reach in time.

"It's nothing Mabel," he honestly didn't know what it was as he hastily shoved it into his vest pocket, "just some graph paper I found at the bottom of my locker. Can't ever have enough loose leaf."

"Sure, you nerd," Mabel smiled widely and poked him in the ribs, "yooooou just want to plan some D,D & D for Grunkle Ford instead of doing homework."

"Not true!" He defended, "I make sure my homework's done, how else am I going to graduate with a high GPA?"

Mabel stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing, which isn't really a rare occurrence.

"What?" He said slowly, not knowing if he'd like to hear the answer.

"Oh nothing Dip, you're just so serious! Loosen up a bit!" She started to walk/skip off towards front foray.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit!" Dipper called after her, _what am I doing?_ "I need to do something."

"Alright bro-bro, don't take too long or I'm leaving without ya!" She then disappeared within the crowd.

Dipper sighed and pulled out the piece of paper he had found in his locker. Cautiously he unfolded it to find very flowing and looping letters.

 _That's nice hand writing,_ was the first thing that came to his head.

_ I'll be seein' ya Pine Tree! _

_What does that supposed to mean???_ Dipper looked at the note harder trying to see if there was anything else written anywhere.

Of course there was nothing and he ended up shoving it back in his pocket trying to forget about it.

He just started walking towards the front entrance when an arm draped over his shoulders, reeling him in.

Dipper almost screamed at the sudden contact; but it failed on the tip of his tongue when he saw who it was holding him.

It was Bill Cipher

Dipper could only stare at the shorter mans insane smile, he couldn't say anything in fear of setting off a chain of events; even if they were already starting.

"Hey there, kid!" Bills smile got larger somehow when Dipper unintentionally gulped, "It's rude to ignore letters like that, don't you?"

The gleam in his eye made Dipper pause, "I-"

"Shshsh!" Bill put a finger on Dippers lips to silence him, "That's no way to treat someone, Pine Tree, we'll just have to show you some manners now won't we?" He start to direct Dipper away from all prying eyes.

All Dipper could do was try and plead silently to others in the hall to help him, but **no one** got in the way of Bill.

The grin Bill had on his face was enough to make Dippers blood run cold.  
 _I'm screwed_ , was Dippers last thoughts before he was pulled through a set of doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dip is a little screwed, I feel a little bad for writing this but not really at the same time.  
> I hope y'all enjoyed the new chapter! The next will be longer, I've already started it... it'll be interesting to see how it turns out.  
> Have a good week!!!


	4. The Drama Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is being a jerk, enough said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ollo! It's amazing how productive no internet makes you, I've written the next 4 chapters and have planned out more! So you'll defiantly get updates for the next month or so!  
> Also this turned out to be a lot more intense then I planned... sorry!!! So I'll be adding warnings and at the end an overview of what happened.  
> IMPORTANT DEVELOPMENT!!!  
> I meant to put Bills thoughts in bold! It's not a mistake! You'll find out later!!!  
> Ok I'll shut up now!  
> Bill: No you won't  
> Me:...
> 
> WARNINGS!!!  
> Some homophobic language  
> Bill being a jerk

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_.

Was the only thing that was going through Dippers head. His mind was going a million miles an hour trying to figure out how to get himself out of this potentially colourful situation. But before he knew it he was being pushed into... the drama room?

Despite the situation he was in, now he was just trying to figure out why Bill had chosen the drama room of all places.

Dippers confused complexion made Bill laugh and he started walking towards the centre of the stage.

"So Pine Tree, why do you think you're here?" He smirked at the fidgeting brunet he had trapped in his web.

Dipper took a deep breath before he answered, "My sister is waiting for me, I need to go," he backed down the small flight of stairs and hurriedly tried the door, which of course, was locked.

"Well that's just rude to ignore people," Dipper heard right in his ear, it made him shiver at the odd sensation.

He quickly turned around to find Bill a lot closer then he felt comfortable with.

Dipper tried to squeeze around him but only managed to get him self trapped in the corner, with no chance of escape now.

"Sooooo," Bill leaned against the wall and started picking at his clean nails, "guess what a little birdie told me about a certain someone."

Dipper visibly gulped when he heard these words.

"And you see, that just can't happen around here," Bill continued, a smirk starting to form on his face, "I mean, look at you, all skin and bones with no musc-"

Bill reached to grab Dippers arm to reiterate-

"Don't," Dipper glared at Bill bring his other arm up to protect it.

"Huh," Bill gave the darkest chuckle Dipper has ever heard, it make his blood run cold, "Now kid, theres one thing you should know about me..." Bill swiftly moved faster then Dipper thought the small guy could; and he managed to grip Dippers arm in a death grip.

Dipper winced at the stinging pain the shot up through his arm.

"I do what I want," Bill smiled as he tightened his grip, cause of Dipper to flinch.

**Damn, this kid actually has some mus- what? No Bill snap out of it, you can't think like that.**

Then he felt the rough almost calloused skin under neath the fabric, and smiled some more.

 _When is this guy not smiling like a maniac?!_ Dipper thought through his racing mind. 

"Now what's this? Did Pine Tree have an itch he couldn't scratch?"

At this Dipper completely paled, he opened his mouth to deny the claims because they weren't true. A couple days ago he had been attacked in the woods and thrown by a killbilly, he was surprised that he just got out with a scraped up arm. But now he was really starting to regret it. Of course none of this actually made it to his mouth.

Bill threw his head back in pure amusement, "Oh, this is just priceless, not only are you a fucking faggot, but you hate yourself as well," he found this to be the funniest thing, "how's those thighs doing anyway? Are they reenacting world war 2?" He had to stop there for a moment because tears were starting to cloud his vision.

When he was finally down from his high his eyes came back to Dipper and he paused.

Dipper was white as a sheet, his eyes were vacant as if no one was there.

"Um, yellow?! You there Pine Tree?" Bill snapped his fingers in front of Dippers face, and as if on que for a stage production, tears started falling; but it was as if Dipper didn't even notice them.

"Sorry, I have to go," Dipper whispered to himself.

With that he reached into him pocket and grabbed a paper clip and bobby pin.

Bill was about to make fun and say something about how he was going to do his hair but Dipper was out of the door before Bill had the chance.

Bill stood there shocked at how quickly the kid picked the lock, **how did he do that**?

"Hey! You can't just ignore me like that!" Bill was starting to get irritated at Dippers actions.

Dipper stopped walking and turned back to Bill, the vacant look still there, "I don't have to listen to people who do this for fun, when you have a reason, come talk to me," and he continued down the hallway, almost in a trance like state; then he vanished from sight.

Bill stood there paralyzed at the events that had just unfolded.

 **When you have a reason come talk to me, when you have a reason come talk to me, when you have a reason come talk to me** , that was the only thing Bill had running through his mind.

Then the impossible happened, Bill felt... bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? I hope you enjoyed it!!! Feedback is always great!  
> See y'all next week!
> 
> Description!  
> Bill took Dipper to the Drama Room and said some mean things. Dipper had enough and picked the locked door so he could escape. Bill tried to call him back, when Dipper turned he said, "I don't have to listen to people who do this for fun, when you have a reason, come talk to me," it made Bill pause, and he felt… bad for what he had done.


	5. TentofTelepathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is realizing is mistake, and Dipper is trying to come to terms with what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with another chapter!!!  
> Bill:you haven't written anything all we-  
> Sammy: Yes but I am able to do that because I got a lot done, now quiet! (Again)  
> I don't really have anything to say, hope you enjoy!  
> REMINDER!!!  
> Bills thought are BOLD!!! Something else is Italics, I'll explain in the end notes!
> 
> No warnings for this chapter, just sad+confused people

_Damn it!!!_ Was all Bill could say as he laid on his bed.

Bullying people was supposed to make him feel good, not the other way around!  
He groaned loudly into his pillow, which caused his dad next door to bang on the wall to silence him.

It was 02:00 so Bill understood his frustration. But his dad would always throw parties and on those nights, well, Bills efforts were spent trying to barricade his room to keep drunk creeps from getting in and doing anything... freaky.

So this was just pay back, and he felt fucking miserable.

He honest to God didn't know why though. He always teased people and they always made him feel powerful, in control, like he could actually do something with his worthless life.

But here he is, laying on his bed like he has for hours trying to figure out why his emotions were so screwed up.

 _Maybe you should talk to someone,_ the voice in his head suggested. Bill knew that the voice probably wasn't a good sign to his mental state, but sometimes Voice actually helped him sort through the shattered fragments of his thoughts; so he decided it couldn't be too bad.

 **Fuck that, that would make school a miserable place too,** he counter thought, scoffing at the idea.

_Yeah, duh, but you don't have to talk to someone you know personally..._

"You're a genius Voice!" Bill smiled and pulled out his lap top.

_I know I am._

He entered his password and the main screen opened up. His background always changed, depending on what his favourite meme was at the time. Bill knew this was cringey but it was worth it to see peoples faces when they saw it. He smirked at the memories but quickly remembered what he was originally going to do. **Oh, why did I talk myself into this?**

_Because you need to get advice, just this once, got it?_

**Yeah, yeah, now shut up no one asked you.**

He had tons of friends online, he just had to decide who to talk to. Someone who wouldn't judge him...

He snapped as he got an idea, he opened up messenger and his fingers zoomed across the keys as he typed, "TentofTelepathy." They've been friends for a while now and the guy has actually given Bill useful advice in the past.

Yellow, Bill typed.

He didn't have to wait long until he saw that the other was typing back.

Why hello there Cipher! Why are you up at this early hour?  
-TentofTelepathy

I could say the same for you, Pentagram   UnCipherable

Well, I have my reasons... what's ticklin' your little soul there, Ciphie?  
-TentofTelepathy

I told you not to call me that.                  UnCipherable

Then don't call me pentagram, you know I hate that little nickname thing you've got goin' on there. Now, what's on your mind?  
-TentofTelepathy

Bill didn't actually know what was wrong, all he knew was that he didn't feel right; but he was 'all knowing' so he couldn't admit that.

Well, I was having a rather nice chat this guy and he said something that- stuck with me  
-UnCipherable

Stuck with you? With Cipher? Is it even possible to get under your thick skin?  
-TentofTelepathy

I DIDNT SAY IT GOT TO ME!!! It's just simply something I remember today  
-UnCipherable

It's what you meant though  
-TentofTelepathy

Bill grumbled at this, already regretting this conversation.

Anyway, what did this kid have to say?  
-TentofTelepathy

He said, 'I dont have to listen to people who do this for fun, once you have a reason, come talk to me."  
-UnCipherable

Cipher, you're over thinking things again  
-TentofTelepathy

NO IM NOT! This kid is just confusing things  
-UnCipherable

What 'things?'  
-TentofTelepathy

_Shit, you're saying to wrong things Bill!_

Nothing, forget about it, what do you think I should do about it?  
-Uncipherable

What I think!? Cipher the answer is simple, either ignore him or do something about it!  
-TentofTelepathy

But what if I don't want to  
-UnCipherable

Bill clicked send before he had time to fix his mistake, **wow I'm tired.**

Just ignore that, I'm tired, I'll keep what you said in mind.                                                 UnCipherable logged out

At the other end of the screen, a short, white haired teen chuckled to himself, _Well isn't this just interesting._

~~~~~~~

Dipper was miserable, he's never been as sad as he was walking home from school that day. His feet carried him all the way to the shack without him realizing it, he even walked into the door before he finally looked up.

 _Ahhh, the Mystery Hac- I mean Shack,_ Dipper internally corrected.

Dipper physically shook himself, trying to seem like nothing had happen. Then he opened the door.

He could see his Grunkle Stan watching TV in the living room, and Mabel was probably beside him knitting another sweater with Waddles.

 _How long do pigs live for anyway?_ Dipper pondered, he'll look it up online or in a book later.

Dipper plastered on a fake smile and walked farther into the house.

"Hey there kiddo! You're shoes," Stan pointed at his feet, without looking away from the tv; Dipper always forgets his shoes.

"Oh, right," Dipper hastily took them off and carefully put them in their spot beside the door.

"How was school?" He asked

"It was fine, I have some homework so I'm going upstairs," Dipper quickly escaped the scene after that.

He brought all of his books up into Grunkle Fords study room, where Dipper had claimed because it was the only part of the house that was actually quiet. Ford was off on a mission of some sort in eastern Canada, he was very vague; Dipper only managed to get something about a big hairy man before Ford was gone. He defiantly planned a full interrogation when the inventor got back.

He pulled out his massive Heath Chemistry text book with a sigh and started reading.

Dipper found enthalpy and entropy very confusing, how was this supposed to tell him whether an equation was a forward or reverse reaction again? Entropy was randomness or S, while enthalpy was energy or H. Arg, Dipper decided to move on to another section.

He worked for hours trying to get his brain to forget the events of the day; by the end he had finished the entirety of the solubility section. Dipper felt like he was drowning in words, _unsoluble, soluble, temperature matters for equilibrium, pressure doesn't, catalysts don't do a thing, I don't do a thing, what am I even doing!?_

He felt water start to fall down his face and onto his work.

 _Fucking faggot, how's your thighs doing? That's rude isn't it?_  Please, stop.  _You hate yourself!_

Dipper put his head in his hands and slipped off of his chair onto the floor and under the desk he had been working at. He hugged his legs with shaky hands and let the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter didn't really turn out like I wanted it to, seems rushed to me. But I rewrote it a bunch and it's a lot better then the original draft (which I wrote at 4 in the morning so... that was fun to go through)  
> Also Bills Voice is going to be a part of this story. He is schizophrenic, and I'm doing a lot of research to make sure I write accurately. I really hope that's ok with everyone. So Bills own thoughts are going to be BOLD and his Voice is going to be in italics, if you have any questions just ask!  
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed it none the less! See all of you lovely beings next week!  
> Cheers!!!


	6. The New Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is stressed, and poor Bill ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! How was everyone's week?  
> Not much to say but-  
> WARNING!!!!!!!  
> There is abuse in this chapter, I will have a description of the chapter at the end
> 
> Hope you guys like the new chapter!

Dipper stayed there for hours, just wallowing in his own grief. Until the door started to open.

"Dipping Sause? You ok in there?" He heard Mabel say.

Dipper quickly wiped his eyes and got back onto the chair, "Yes," his voice cracked horribly and he internally banged his head on the desk. 

Mabel walked into the room and towards her twin.

"You don't look ok, you look like you just came down from smile dip! Believe me I know what that feels like," she smiles.

Dipper chuckled weakly at the memory, "No Mabel, I didn't have any smile dip."

"Well, what's wrong? You've been acting weirder then normal."

"It's nothing Mabel really, you shouldn't be concerned," Dipper reassured.

Mabel crossed her arms and starting frowning, trying to stare him down. Dipper fidgeted in his seat under the intense gaze, he decided that he'd tell her a bit, just so she'd stop staring at him like that!

"It's really nothing Mabel, just a little… misunderstanding," he said vaguely.

"What type of 'misunderstanding'" she countered.

"It was," Dipper paused trying to figure out how to explain 'bullying' in a way that Mabel wouldn't be worried. "I just talked to someone who had different views... and it was frustrating."

Mabel stared at him skeptically, not believing a word that came out of his mouth.

"I'm fine Mabel, trust me, I can take care of myself," he stood up, deciding to change the subject, "awkward sibling hug?"

Her expression softened and she agreed, "Awkward sibling hug."

"Pat! Pat!" They said at the same time.

When they pulled away Mabel was the first one to speak, she decided to drop the subject but that didn't mean that she wouldn't do a little bit of investigating herself, "its getting late Dip, promise me you won't be up all night tonight ok?"

"Ok Mabel, I promise," he gave her a tired smile.

She looked at Dipper sympathetically before she turned and walked towards the door.

"Good night Dip! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" She waved and left.

"I can't promise that!" Dipper called back, looking at the old shack they called home now.

The giggling that came from his twin slowly disappeared until he felt alone again.

He sighed and flumped back onto his chair, he was not looking forward to tomorrow.

~~~~~~~

The next day was surprisingly uneventful. Dipper had had minutes of sleep because of his brain constantly creating 'what if' situations for it; most of them including some sort of mythical creature and Bill being their leader of some sort. But in fact, Dipper didn't see Bill all day. Usually the flamboyant guy was all over the place making a scene, but not today. Today the school halls were free of screams and terrified cries of being snuck up on.

At the end of the day Dipper thought he was free, he opened his locker and put his books away, only to find a folded price of paper at the bottom.

 _Oh no_ , Dipper thought.

He reached and grabbed it, slightly shaking fingers opened it.

**_YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!!_ **

It was still in flowing handwriting but more rushed this time.

Dipper frowned, confused at this, _what did I do?_

He got a little angry at the note because Dipper hadn't done anything wrong, Bill had decided to take upon himself and be mean. Dipper had done nothing to him.

He shoved the paper into his pocket roughly, _only 4 weeks until summer, you can do this Dipper._

He decided he would walk home with Mabel today.

~~~~~~~

"What the fuck does this mean?!" Spit coated Bills face in a new layer, replacing the last by a land slide.

 **How did this happen?** Bill wiped his face with his sleeve and didn't answer the screaming man.

_It's kind of hard to forget, Bill._

Bills life had suddenly turned to shit. It had been a nice morning, his little chat with Gideon was unfulfilling but it had satisfied his need to rant at someone, so that was a plus. Bill had even decided to have a bowl of cereal this morning instead on mooching off of random people at school. (For once.)

Then the hair on the back of his neck stood up with the sensation of a person behind him. And just like that, snap, his normal life was done for.

Apparently his old man had known the passcode for his laptop for a while and got bored. So he read all of Bills messages. Therefore, his conversation with TentofTelepathy.

"What do you mean you 'don't want to?'" His dad cried in his face.

They've been at this for what felt like hours and Bill was starting to get tired of answering politely, "It means I don't want to! I don't have to explain my actions to you of all people!" Bill yelled back.

A hand came across Bills face, it stung like all hell but he refused to let tears falls. 

"Don't you dare use that tone with me," the man snarled. 

Bill clenched his fists and slowly looked back at his father, "Hit me all you want, I won't talk to you," he spat at the mans feet.

Bill finally got up from his chair, aggressively and shoved the man out of his way to head back to his room; done with putting up with the big mans little tantrum of being in the dark about something. Bill felt a hand painfully gripping his shoulder and it turned him around just to be met with a fist to his eye.

Bill staggered and fell onto the ground clutching his left eye, letting out a cry of pain.

"Stop crying you idiot son, and stand up," his dad yelled down at him.

Bill didn't move, **I won't take orders from you anymore!**

_Yes you will._

"No I won't!!!" Bill screamed at himself.

"Who the hell are you talking to?! Stand up!" He bellowed.

Bill stayed quiet, still trying to touch his now swollen eye.

"Get up!!!" He kicked Bill in the ribs, causing him to wheeze and curl in on himself more.

Bill lay there just trying to get his breath back from the blow to his chest.

"Fine! Lay there if you will! But this conversation isn't over!" And he stormed towards the front of the house, he grabbed his jacket and slammed the door on his way out; probably to go to a pub of some sort.

Bill banged his head against the living room floor, trying to focus the pain somewhere other then his eye or chest. 

_Well, we're screwed!_ The voice said.

"No we're not in fact," Bill grunted his response to his thoughts.

_How are we not? Dads gonna come home drunk and any type of sane thinking would have been gone hours ago!_

"You're not helping!" Bill raised his voice.

_I'm just stating facts, there's no way out of this, he knows where all of our hide outs are!_

"I can just go to one of the Dimensioners places, like we always do."

 _Hahaha!!!_ The voice chuckled darkly at the thought, _You think you can go over-? Bill, those houses are the first place our dad will check!_

Bill was silent, thinking desperately of what he could do; while every single idea he had the voice would go, _nope! Na ah! Psh, you really think that would work?! How dumb are you? Oh come on, I thought you were smart!!!_

"JUST STUP UP!!!" He screamed to no one, and banged his head hard against the floor, "just shut up." Bill didn't care anymore, he let tears fall and defeated sounds started making their way up his throat.

_We're done for._

Bill laid there, crying and screaming until his voice was sour and raw. He slumped defeated on the ground not caring anymore.

"You're right," he said to Voice, "I am done for aren't I?" A small, dark chuckle started to make its way up his throat as he lay there feeling defeated on the living room floor, as he filled the house with the ghastly noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really bad for Bill, I am so sorry! But more chapters are coming your way!!! I'm writing them when ever I have the chance (which is usually in the middle of the night, but oh well!)  
> I hope you guys have a good week!  
> And if anyone has suggestion on what to do next I will gladly try to incorporate ideas!!!  
> DESCRIPTION  
> Dipper found another note in his locker saying, "you ruined everything" and Bill wasn't at school that day. Bills dad finds his conversation with Gideon and doesn't take it well. Now Bill has to find a way to escape from any further wrath from his father.


	7. Bad letters, bad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper realizes the severity of the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo people!!!  
> Damn I've had a looooooooong week, I couldn't work at all on the next few chapters.  
> Bill-and whose fault is that???  
> Sammy- mine! but you don't have to rub it in!!! *pushes him away  
> Anyway, I had a really rough week, so I'm sorry for this being so short :/ but the next chapter is longer!!!  
> Hope y'alls enjoy!!!

Dipper was starting to get worried. No one has seen tail nor hide of Bill for 3 days now; and despite his demeanour, Bill was always at school. No one remembered a time when he wasn't. Even the Dimensioners were starting to get nervous, they hadn't done anything to anyone ever since Bill had disappeared. Which was also a first.

But there was traces of Bill, no one knew about them except for Dipper. This is because they were always in his locker. 

Everyday there would be one or two new piece of paper in the metal container, each one having their own message.

_I hate you!_

_Why couldn't you have just said something normal?!_

_WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?_

Dippers frustration towards the letters slowly turned to fear. Fear for his own life, as well as Bills.

But today was different, 3 days after the incident in the drama room, the note was less messy then the other ones; which looked like they were written in a rush. This one however, was like the first one, clean, flowy, handwriting reading:

_Bye, Pine Tree, I hope you're happy._

Dipper was terrified. He had tried to keep this on the down low, but now it was just not something he could deal with.

He ran to where Mabel's locker was, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her.

She was talking to a group of girls around her when she saw him walking briskly towards her, "Hey bro-bro! What's u-"

"Can we talk? Please?" His pale, panicked expression was enough to get her to started grabbing things.

"Sorry girls, I need to see what's up with   
Dip-Dop, see y'all!" Mabel barley had time to say her good byes before Dipper grabbed her arm and started heading outside.

Once they were alone he took a deep breath.

"Ok, don't get mad," he started.

Mabel just crossed her arms, "I'm not promising anything."

Dipper winced a little at her answer, "ok" he said lamely.

Mabel waited for him to continue.

"It started a couple of days ago… Bill pulled me off to the si-"

"I knew it!" Mabel cried, "Oh just wait until I get my han-" 

"No Mabel! Just wait a second," Dipper interrupted, he tried to organize his thoughts before continuing, "yo-you know how he's disappeared?"

"Yes, the school has been quieter then a pack of sloths, lately!"

"Um," Dipper frowned at the comparison, "sloths don't live in pac-" he shook his head to clear his thoughts, "That's not what I was going to say... but, he's...um... Mabel he's been leaving me these," Dipper handed the least offensive ones he could find over to Mabel.

Her eyes widened in shock at some of the comments, which promptly turned into anger, "How could he say things like this?!"

"I know, it's bad but the one he left me today is really... here, just look at it."

Mabel's anger disappeared when she read it, "We have to find him."

"I know," Dipper said quietly. 

~~~~~~~

_ A few days ago _

Bill finally decided to get up, wincing a bit at his bruised chest.

 **Where should we go?** He asked Voice.

_You're the one in control so you decide._

"Wow, you had a bunch of ideas a few minutes ago." He decided to say aloud due to the fact that he was alone and having an entire conversation in your head is tiring.

_Bill, we've been lying there for an hour._

"What?" Bill limped into the kitchen and looked at the stove clock, 11:14, "Wow, I did lay there for a while didn't I?" He chuckled.

 _Well that's all well and good Bill, hope you had a nice nap and everything but... what now?_ Voice asked the million dollar question.

Bill was silent for a second and Voice let him think for once.

"What if… what if we go into the forest?"

_Now there's an idea!_

That decided it, Bill went as fast as his injured body would carry him. He grabbed a back pack and shoved in some rope, matches, survival blanket, food, anything that he thought would be useful for this little 'excursion'. For once he was glad his dad liked to go on week long hunting trips when he was little.

Before long he was ready to go. His hand was on the door when he decided to grab some hunting equipment, just in case…  
So he went into the garage and grabbed 5 hunting knives, a 6", 12", and some throwing knivesoff of their spots on the wall. Bill has always been handy with blades, so he defiantly wouldn't starve with all of those.

Without a second thought he also grabbed some paper and a pencil, he was almost out the door when-

"Wait a second," he said to himself, "I better tell the group what's going on."  
So he brought out his phone and said, 'be back in a few days, have to disappear.' 

"There!" He left his phone on the table beside the door, "Already!"

Bill was actually excited about this, going out into the world on his own! Even though when he got back his dad was going to be even more pissed. It was going to be worth it.

He then started trekking his way out the door and towards the forest which he was reluctant to call his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo again!!! What did you guys think? I really hope everyone is content with the steady chapter out flow!  
> I've got lots of ideas for this fic and I hope that all of you are enjoying it so far!  
> PS, it's still Saturday for me so I did get it out on time!!! Muhahahahaha!!!


	8. Mx Auburn is the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel try to find a way to save Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, petit livres!!!  
> HOW has your people's week been?  
> Mines been ok...  
> Bill: why do I not beleive you???  
> Sammy: ... quiet  
> I've been buuuuuuuuuusy all week  
> (*whispers in background*man, the man is non-stop.)  
> References beside, this is not really a filler but kind of is... it's a lead up chapter!!! Yay!!! I'll get out of your hair now, See ya at the end!!!  
> AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 KUDOS!!! It means a lot that people are enjoying this so thank you!!!
> 
> ***WARNING***  
> Mentions of implied suicide??? Not really, but it is talked about

Dipper and Mabel started their search for Bill; no matter how bad the person no one deserved to die. That was their mind set.

First things first, they had to figure out where Bill lived to see if he might have just been sick; that was Mabel's optimistic way off thinking talking. Dipper on the other hand was positive it was something else. From what little he knew of Bill, he seemed to take pride in his attendance at the school, for a reason unknown to Dipper.

"How are we going to find him?" Mabel asked.

"Well, we need to find where he lives… we can't talk to the Dimensioners without them assuming something. I doubt the school would give us any info-"  
Dipper rambled on, fingers on his chin.

Mabel decided to reach into her bag and grab a pen, she gave it to Dipper who intently started chewing on it.

After pacing for a bit Dipper abruptly stopped, "Wait!" He turned to Mabel enthusiastically, "I have an idea," he then took pen out of his mouth and ran back the school, Mabel scrambling to catch up with him.

They ran through the school together, winding around corners and the few students who where still in the school; until Dipper stopped in front of the chemistry lab, Mx Auburns room.

"Mx Auburn!" Mabel cried, she knew all the teachers in the school. She'd always bring the teachers cookies for having to deal with bratty students all the time, "Good thinking bro-bro!" She finished by punching his arm.

Dipper rubbed the sour spot she punched, for such a little person, she had some pack behind her punch.

"Yeah, thanks Mabel, if anyone is going to help us, it's going to be Mx Auburn," Dipper started to open the door, and held it open for Mabel.

"Oh what a gentleman my brother is turning into!" She teased as she falsely sashayed inside the chem lab.

The sinks were still wet with water, from a poor lab clean up. The other class must have just done Lab 10E, which he did the week prior.

Mx Auburn wasn't at their desk like they usually were, which caused Dipper to frown in worry; if there was only one time he needed the teacher, it was defiantly now.

"Mx Auburn?" Dipper called into the empty class room.

"Dipper?" A head poked itself out of the storage room, Dipper would know that crazy, scientist hair anywhere.

"Hello, Mx Auburn," Dipper invited himself to walk closer to the wild eyed teacher.

"Hey there, Big Dipper!" Their face split as a wide grin spread replaceing their tense work expression. Mx Auburn loved working with students, which was a rare occurrence now a days.

"I'm here too!!!" Mabel ran up behind Dipper and tackled the sitting teacher.

"Woah, hey Mabel," they hugged her back, "no cookies today I see, is there anything I can help you fine twins with?" They asked through Mabel's crazy hair.  
Mabel pulled back giggling a little with a promise of bringing some sweets next time. Then she and looked at Dipper, prompting him to say something.

"Um..." Dipper usually had a lot to say... but he didn't have words to describe the feelings that were going through him. Bill was... an awful person. There was no denying it; Dipper knew that, Mabel knew that, everyone knew it. They just decided that it was a fact of life, and couldn't be solved like an algebra problem. But, he also knew that people deserved a second chance... and this was Bills.

Dipper took a deep breath and actually spoke this time, "You know Bill, the one who's always going around harassing people?" He started.

Mx Auburns eyes darkened at the thought of what Bill had done to Dipper, "What did he do? And I'll be sure that he is suspended this time."

"Nono! Just listen." Dipper backtracked a bit, sorting his thoughts into more organized columns.

They looked at Dipper skeptically but leaned forward in their chair, gesturing for Dipper and Mabel to pull up one of their own.

After the horrid scrapes of chair legs, everyone finally settled down, "What did you want to say about Bill, Dipper?" Mx Auburn inquired.

"Well, you see," _just spit it out already Dipper_ , "I think Bills... going to hurt himself." Dipper was reaching for words at this point.

The expression on Mx Auburns face was unreadable, it was in between shock, disbelief and maybe even concern, "Why would you say something like that Dipper?!"

"Because... because of this," he reached into his vest pocket and grabbed the note he had revived that day, handing it to the Chemistry teacher.

Their eyes flicked across the quick message and true concern filled their face, "We have to find him."

"We know," Mabel finally piped in, "that's why we came here so you can give us his address to check on him, it was Dippers idea!"

"Really? Well I'm happy you came to tell me about this, but I'm not sure if I should give out his address..." they said pensively.

"Please Mx Auburn? We just want to see if he's ok, if he is then- then I'll clean up after all the labs we do," Dipper proposed. If some one died and he could have stopped it, there would be no getting out of the hole he would dig himself.

"Dipper there is no need to bargain with me..." they started to smile and waved their hands trying to get the twins to make a path for them. With a big push off the door frame they role over to their computer, "but that doesn't mean that Kirlie Auburn can't give it to you."

Dipper started to smile at the teacher as they typed away, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me Dipper, I'm already breaking rules by not telling a counsellor, now hurry," they scratched down an address and gave it to Dipper.

"Thanks Mx Auburn, I'll bring you the best cookies for this!" Mabel said while grabbing Dippers arm and dragging him towards the door. Almost causing the chair they were sitting on to topple over.

"Have a good weekend, but email me as soon as you can, if you don't I will be obligated to alert the school," they called after the twins.

"O-"

"Will do Mx Auburn!" Mabel cut Dipper off and shoved him out the door.

"Mabel you should let peo-"

"Where's the address?" She did it again, but the look of concern on her face made Dipper not mention it.

Dipper frowned a bit, "You don't have to worry, we'll find him; and he'll be back to harassing the school before you know it," Dipper smirked.

Mabel took a deep breath and gave Dipper her best mischievous grin, "Not if I can help it, Dr Mabel PhD is on the case!!!" She grabbed Dippers shoulders and spun him around, jumping on his back; causing Dipper to stumble and almost fall with the sudden weight, "Onward my valident steed! To save the douche of the school!!!"

"Mabel, maybe you shouldn't say tha-" Dipper protested, he never was a fan of strong language.

"Not listening! Hiya!" She hit Dippers right shoulder, leaning forward and pointing towards the exit.

Dipper sighed but complied with Mabel's request, he kicked the door open and they slowly made their way to Bills house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, How was that? I know the pacing is a bit off but I'm trying to improve. The next chapter is when things start to get going a bit then it's on a roll after that! (Sorry the beginning has been so long, I didn't mean it to be!!!)  
> Anyway, I'll see y'all next week with a new chapter!
> 
> Tvyl slaalyz fla av jvtl >:D
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY!!!  
> Basically Dipper and Mabel go to Mx Auburn in order to find Bills address. To see if he is indeed in danger


	9. Bills house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel go to Bills house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooo sorryyy!!!  
> Please forgive me! I honestly did not mean to update this late! I've just been having a hard time getting past this part. I hope y'all can forgive me!!!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Bills house was a little small. Stairs led up to a paint peeling, white porch with a hanging two person seat. Other then that, there was a small garage and it just looked like any other place on the street: dirty.

Dipper scrunched his nose at the smell of the place; wanting to say it was skunk cabbage but...

"Mabel, how about you check out the park over there, see if it has any clues," Dipper didn't really want to separate, especially in this part of town. He also didn't know how sane Bills dad was at the moment; and how the house was smelling, the prospect of straight thinking went out the window.

"Well that doesn't make any sense," Mabel started walking towards the front porch, and the wall of smell hit her.

Dipper would have laughed at any other time, her face went blank for a moment then backed up, spinning on her heel she pointed towards the park, "I'm going to search over here!"

"Great idea, Mabel," Dipper said under his breath.

"I know that's why I said it!!!" Mabel called back.

Dipper shook his head, smiling at his sisters antics; they were refreshing for sure.

His gaze turned back to the small, two story house, going through how this conversation was going to go.

_Hello Mr Cipher, my name is Dipper and I have been sent by the school to check on Bill- no that won't work- on your son. It is my responsibility as the student president to ensure the people attending Gravity Falls High School are... are... are safe??? Are in good han- no that won't work at all- are happy._

Dipper grinned at the lie, yeah that will work.

He finally went up the steps, trying to ignore the putrid smell. He knocked hard on the door, and waited; running his lines through his head.

The door opened to reveal a big man, a fit man at that. Brown hair covered his forehead and shocking blue eyes were surrounded by reddened white.

"What do you want?" The man, who Dipper guessed was Mr Cipher, slurred.

"Um," Dipper squeaked, he cleared his throat in embarrassment and tried again, "Hello, are you Mr Cipher?"

"Yes, but I'm not here for pleasantries, what do you want?" The man was clearly getting annoyed at the 'unnecessary' conversation.

Taking a small step back from him Dipper said, "Well, I have been sent by the school to che-"

"Haven't seen him, are we done here? I'm busy," and the man closed the door on Dipper.

Well that was strange, Dipper concluded, _I'll have to find another way to get information_.

He walked away from the house and pulled out his phone, texting Mabel.

Dipper- The house was a bust, you should head home

SmileDipMabel- Nah! This slide is calling my name!

Dipper smiled again at how childish the teen was, then went back to thinking about how he was going to figure out where Bill was.

He pulled a pen out of his many pockets and started paceing. _Well, if I was going to run away, I'd go somewhere safe. A place where no one could find me, so that rules out friends places. Couch surfing just didn't seem like Bills style anyway. Living on the streets was out of the question as well. Really the only place to go was the forest but with all of the weirdness that occurs there normal people try to avoid it... normal people. So not Bill, he'd probably see it as a last resort. Did something really that bad happen though?_

Time to check if his theory was true. He lazily walked up to the Cipher house and went around the side like he was meant to be there. It's times like these were Dipper was very happy about living with his Grunkle Stan.

He opened the fence and closed it behind him, sighing.

Step one: complete.

Step two: actually get in.

If someone was going to live off of the land they'd need a few things, and Dipper knew that Bill was smart. Not some dumb bully with nothing better to do. Which is what really confused him to be honest, if you have no reason then why do it?

Shaking his head, he focused his thoughts and he spied a door on the side of the house that most likely led to the small garage.

Grabbing the handle, he turned it to find it locked.

_Hm_ , Dipper thought, _not a lot of people lock these doors, most are robbed this way. This family is a bit paranoid._

But it was no problem, Dipper took out some metal bobby pins and got to work.  
About 30 seconds later, he was in.

Now, time to check for anything out of place.

Dipper looked around the (surprisingly) clean garage. Everything seemed to have a place and a section.

The wood work tools were in the left corner, across from the was metal working utilities. The hunting gear was all along the back. Guns and machetes had designated places on the walls, while ammo and small knifes cluttered the table bellow.

There was no denying that Dipper was impressed by the organization that was put in place. There were some machetes missing as well, and the layer of dust over the supplies on the table was unsettled. All in all, it looked like someone was in a hurry to get out.

Dipper paled a little at the thought, and the sound of the other door unlocking made his heart soar.

Racing back outside he quickly closed the door, hoping beyond hope that he hadn't noticed his presence.

"Hey! Get back here thief!!!" He heard a voice bellow.

And Dipper was gone, not bothering to unlock the fence he scaled it and ran towards the park on the other side of the street.

"GET BACK HER-oof!" Dipper turned just enough to see the big mass fall on his face from disorientation.

"Mabel!" He called when he didn't see her right away.

"Sup, Bro-woah!" Dipper grabbed her arm and they raced into the forest trails behind the park. Dipper didn't stop running until he was positive that no one was following them. He strained his ears.

"Di-" Mabel started.

"Sh!" He hushed quickly, still listening.

All was silent.

Dippers body finally relaxed and he sagged against a tree in relief.

"Wow, Dip you must have gotten into biiig trouble if you actually ran," Mabel chided.

"I do to run!" He tried to defend, "What about last week when we went into the woods to find the-"

"There were Killbillies after us Dipper, I think anyone would run from those things."

Well, she wasn't wrong.

"Now, are you going to tell me what this is all about or what?" Mabel pride.

Dipper smiled and looked up at his twin, "I know where we can find Bill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think??? Knowing you people are enjoying this is a big moral booster, so I'll try to get chapter 10 out for you guys next week.  
> Just a warning though, I'm probably going to go on a little bit of a hiatus for a bit until I have enough chapters stock pilled again <~> I'm so sorry to have to do this but I will have chapter 10 out before I go. I'll give more information in the next chapter...  
> See y'all next chapter!!!


	10. Bill the statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is not in a good spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone!  
> (It's Sunday in my mind so this is fine)  
> I am actually really proud I got this chapter out, my weekend has been intense.  
> As for the haitus, I have decided to do it <~> I don't want to but I need to get a good pool of chapters going for this fic. I'll have more info at the end of the chapter. Sorry everyone!!!  
> WARNING!!!!!!!  
> This chapter is intense, breakdowns, slight self harm, Voice being a dick

Bill Cipher was many things. A bully to most but a friend to few. Smart, but didn't like to flaunt it. Respectable to some but feared by most. A complicated dynamic indeed was Bill, even he didn't understand it at most times.

Bill took in a heavy sigh, feeling defeated for the first time in forever. Being stuck with only his thoughts and Voice to accompany him was really taking its toll. The only comfort Bill had found over the past couple of days was his letters to Pine Trees locker. Which was strange to him because he never used to gain comfort from acting the way he does; he only gained reassurance that he could win at something.

That was until now.

Now, Bill was holed up in the woods with a small camp set up; complete with a fire and a lean-2. All because he had let some kid get under his skin a bit. He'd never admit it out loud, but, in truth… Pine Trees words had got to him. Made him start to think of the why's instead of pushing them to the back of his mind, like he always did.

**Once you have a reason, come talk to me.**

The statement was so simple and unoriginal, yet so dynamic in its many tangents it could take.

 _Jeez, Shakespeare over here's trying to reignite the poetry business_ , Voice teased.

"Shut up," Bill scoffed, "and if you don't like it then you should stop reading my thoughts."

_I'm you though, I can't just not read your thoughts when I'm inside your head._

"Well then get out of my head, you're the reason I'm stuck out here in the middle of the woods like some statue!"

_Woah! Kid, slow down, it's not my fault everyone thinks you're insane._

Bill couldn't help but roll his eyes at the statement, a soft, dark laugh even crawled its way up his throat, "You know that's not true."

_Do I? It's your fault for responding to me when people are around._

"And it's your fault for talking!" Bill was starting to get annoyed at Voice. They were a hypocrite and Bill hated it. 

_Well what else am I supposed to do? I can't control anything, I'm just along for the ride. So do tell me Bill, tell me what I'm supposed to do all day while you're holed up in school?_

"Help me, you've done math before and... I can't believe I'm saying this... but you're, good at it," Bill grumbled.

_I'm sorry I couldn't hear that? Could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you over your massive ego._

"Sorry to break the news bud," he slightly spat the word, "but if I wanted to kill myself I'd climb up your ego and jump down to your IQ level."

_Oh, ouch you wound me Bill, and here I thought we were buds. Also you just said I was good at math so that must mean I have a good IQ?_

"Just shut up," Bill scowled as he realized his contradicting statements. He stood from his confortable log, deciding the fire needed some fuel.

_Course we wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't shouted at our dad._

Bill froze half way through throwing the log in the fire, "... what did you just say?" Bill dropped the log so it was only half in the heat and started clenching his fists.

Bill could almost feel the smirk coming off of Voice, _it's just that if you had acted like a civilized person then you'd be at school right now._

Bill was a little shocked that Voice was saying this, "Ok, what's your deal? Seriously, I could be right in the middle of a class and you're singing Blue or Say No to This because you know I can't resist singing those!"

 _You're just proving my point!_ There was a slight sting in Bills head from the raised voice, _if you weren't so damn distracted all the time then we could actually get things done in life!_

"Oh really? You're playing that card then?" Bill walked over to his hunting knife and brought it too his temple where his headache was, "If I'm doing such a terrible job at this then why don't I just quit!?" His now white knuckles were in a death grip around the handle of the blade, anxiously waiting for Voice to due him in. 

Nothing came.

"That's what I thought," Bill threw the knife to the ground.

That's when Voice started laughing. Loud, and malicious sounding. It put Bill on edge, and it defiantly did not help with his ever growing headache.

"Quite it, will ya?" Bill started to massage his temples to ease the pain. He flinched when it did nothing to help, "Seriously Voice, stop it."

They just seemed amused as Bill slowly shrank down to steady himself on the ground.

 _You....you... you actually thought tha-..._ Voice tried to wheeze his words in through the haunting laughter.

"I don't get the joke," Bill said through clenched teeth.

 _Of course you don't! You actually thought that you could off your self, by Axolotl I can't believe this_ , there was a twing in his head that made Bill flinch.

Bill could feel himself getting angry, and the pain didn't help in that matter, "You want to see how much I can do?" Bills voice deepened at the threat.

He grabbed his hunting knife and opened a small cut on the back of his clenched hand. Bill breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the pain redirect to somewhere other then his tormented head.

Voice found this hilarious and a whole new wave of throbbing hit his head, causing him to stumble back onto the ground.

_You really showed me kid! That's no-_

"JUST SHUT UP!" Bill raged, raising the knife to his temple again; this time slicing into a layer of skin, "Time and time again, you've always told me what to do, how terrible I am, how the world would be better if I'm gone." Bill yells to no one, "Well you know what?! Maybe you're right! Dads going to find me and feed me to the dogs, so might as well save him the trouble."

He suddenly felt a hand pushing against the blade that was about to turn him into a shush kabob. Bills eyes widened with fear.

Instincts kicked in as he grabbed the hand; pulling forward, he got partially on his feet to fling whoever was grabbing him over his shoulder. With a thud, Bill scrambled on over and on top of who ever had been touching him. Bill didn't even look at who it was until his knife was on the others throat.

He felt his own throat tighten as he watched brown eyes stare fearfully back at him.

"P-Pine Tree?..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo..... please don't hate me for leaving it there! I couldn't find a way to continue it, I tried!!!  
> As for the hiatus, it will be for a while... not sure how long. All I know is that I really want to continue this fic. So I've decided after every 4 chapters I write I'll upload them weekly, stock pile them again and go like that. I'm hoping to go a month on month off, but I'll see how that goes.  
> I really hope that people don't mind me doing this! It will be continued but it'll just be a bit. Who knows! I might have them up every two weeks if we're lucky!  
> Thank you all for reading this, it's been a lot of fun to write. Every comment and kudos makes my day so thank you!!! See y'all in a bit!  
> CHAPTER SUMARY!!!  
> Bill is stuck in the woods like a statue (I couldn't help it I sorry) and is being pestered by voice. It gets to the point where Bill starts to give up. But he's stopped by a hand, who he soon realizes is Pine Trees.


End file.
